goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Earth Geeks Must Go!
I know it's just speculation, but I really do think that they changed the title from, "Die" to "Go" because it sounded like the world's geeks should die, and Scholastic didn't want parents thinking that the books are giving kids a negative message, Say Cheese and Die doesn't count because that title is not saying that a type of being should die. NicktheDummy (talk) 21:46, January 15, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy : I agree that the title was likely changed because it sounded like earthilng should die. However, I'm gonna remove the line "or because it sounded like geeks should die which might have been a red flag" -- While this is likely true, it is a bit redundant; the first part of the sentence already says that the title was too violent. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 04:24, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Error So, on page 5, when the protagonist sees his class assignment card, it reads "Jacob Miller, Mr. Kray's sixth grade". But right on the next page, his teacher says Jacob is beginning the "trelth" grade. Later in the novel, some guy (I don't remember who) says that "seven" is a human number, which makes me think that so is "six". Is this worth adding to the page? Murder(Talk); 11:35, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Earth Geeks Must Die While I agree there isn't a source proving the original title was Earth Geeks Must Die, it seems likely that it was a working title at some point. The image of the cover with "Earth Geeks Must Die" appears to be an early stock image for the book that still shows up in some book databases. I know I have seen it on a few listings from major book selling companies on ebay, and paperbackswap uses it here which they wouldn't if it didn't have some "official" source at one point. There is also a Barnes and Noble link using the "Earth Geeks Must Die" title. (However, abebooks and amazon by contrast use a stock image with the correct title). I think it's likely that if an uncorrected proof was made of the book, it would have that original title (but those are incredibly rare to come across, so we'll probably never know). For goosebumps at the very least, many stock images are also the same images as uncorrected proofs. For instance, the Monster Blood TV book on Amazon shows a stock image that says "This is only a proof. Final cover will be embossed" and I have seen a lot of stock images like that for scholastic books. In addition, there is evidence of changed titles for goosebumps: "I want to be a werewolf for Halloween", "Goosebumps Monster Sound Chip Book" and "Tales to Give You the Creeps". While the original title doesn't have a source, the image with the title is very likely to have been official at one point, otherwise it wouldn't be in book databases. That goes beyond hearsay imho. Neutraljedi (talk) 09:37, June 2, 2019 (UTC) ::>''it seems likely that it was a working title at some point'' :And I agree. That's the reason I'm not removing the fact. My logic is, it'd be a pointless thing for someone to fabricate. But I also don't want this wiki to use absolute wording if there's any reasonable doubt. :While I was aware of many of the web-listings you linked above, I commend your research. I'm going to attempt to contact someone at Scholastic to see if they can validate the "Die" title. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 00:07, June 3, 2019 (UTC)